


Masked Murder! at the masquerade

by xXRosalineXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate of 6 hours. But the yarns are never perfectly tied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS:

Mansion. 16:00

"Yay we got here, now we can set up the party!" Natalie said as she pulled out decorations from her bag. "The party starts at midnight so we have to get this place set up." She threw banners and papers at Ben and grabbed a vacuum and started vacuuming. Nikki went outside to smoke and Anna! was making drinks and cocktails with grace.

"Anna! wanna hear a joke... Hehehehehehehehe." Grace said, Anna! Nodded and grace said, "what do you get when you cross a dick and a chicken?" Anna! Didnt reply and grace said, "Cock a doodle doo!" Grace was laughing really hard and Anna chuckled. Natalie was speed vacuuming through the hallway and singing twilight ∞ night. Bella was running across the room to hide from the vacuum (she's part cat remember) and Ben said, "This is boring."

"Its only boring when you dont try buttcheeks!" Natalie said really loudly cause she had headphones in her ears. "Dont call me that!!" Ben shouted and Natalie said, "Fine ill call you Assflapps then!" And laughed.

19:00

"What do you call a vehicle that cant go in a straight line? A BI cycle!!" Everyone laughed at that. When Natalie finished vacuuming the whole mansion, yujin motioned to her that she wanted to show her something. "Yah yujin?" "Look on headbook (Facebook) Brandon said he was gonna come to the masquerade ball!" She whispered. Natalie was amazed, she liked this guy called brandon and since nobody would know who everyone was (masks duh) she would finally be able to dance with him.

22:00

"Yay everything is ready!!" Natalie shouted. She went to see how Bella was doing at the music booth and saw there was no music. "Oh no all the music got deleted." Natalie took her phone and connected it to the booth to try and fix it. Then something flew from the window. A piece of paper.

"Masked murder! At the masquerade!"

Nobody saw it. So natalie pretended she didn't either.

23:30

Everyone came and chatted with eachother as they waited for it to start.

24:00

As the bells rang 12 times, yujin took the mike and said, "thank you everybody for coming! We hope that you will have a good time here... If..." As yujin was talking, Natalie whispered to anna!, "hey where's Bella? She's supposed to take care of the music but she isn't here." Anna! made an idk motion and then Natalie went looking for her. She went through each room to find her when she saw in one of them, there was a note that had her name on it.

"Dear Natalie.

Ive taken Bella, and im coming for your other friends. Think that you can stop me? Wrong. I can mess with your mind. This paper does not exist to anyone else but you. Everyone will thing you are crazy!!

Natalie stared at the paper. Her hand was trembling. Then someone came and put their hand on her shoulder. She was started and turned around to see it was brandon. "Dude are you okay? Your trembling." Natalie shook her hand and said, "no im fine... Its just can you see a paper in my hand?" She lifted the paper in front of him. "A paper? No why?" He said. Natalie pretended like its fine and she said, "hey since the music started, want to dance together?" He nodded and put his hand out. She took it and they went to the hall to dance. The song was masquerade by m2u (how ironic)

As Natalie and brandon were dancing, she did a spin and waved out to Anna!.

She suddenly saw another paper fly outside and she suddenly ran to it.

Outside was a girl drinking wine and Natalie asked her if she had seen a paper. She pointed to her right and Natalie's eyes were drawn to a bracelet that was shining in the darkness.

She went after the paper and caught it before it could fly away and flipped it over to see the writing.

Nikki has been taken as well. Trying to stop me is futile. I can hide among you and you would've never known.


	2. Chapter 2

Yujin came looking for Natalie, "hey what are you doing out here." Natalie replied startled, "oh nothing." Yujin was wearing a bracelet that was very similar to the one the girl outside was wearing.

Weird...

"Maybe there's something wrong with yujin, i should do a bit of investigation." Natalie thought in her head. She told yujin, "hey i need to go get something ill be right back." And went to the other side of the mansion. She hid behind a pole and saw that yujin was changing form. She looked like Natalie now

Wait what?

Shapeshifters? What kind of bullshit is this. She went into the mansion and hurriedly ran through the hallway to see Nikki and Bella tied up in a room. She broke through the door and untied them when they said, "you tried to kidnap us!!!" Natalie stared at her, "you mean she's shapeshifting into me and kidnappings???" "You think im gonna fall for that bullshit again!!" Nikki shouted and grabbed a knife. She pointed it to natalie's throat and said, "now you are going to lead me to where you hid my cocaine you piece of shit." Ben was walking through the hallway when he saw what was going on. "Whoa Nikki put the knife down. Did you have too many drinks?" Nikki had an angry crazed look and she yelled, "SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Bella ran for her life. Anna! Heard the commotion and came walking through the hallway and said, "guys what's going on, everyone's getting scared."

Anna! Was wearing the bracelet.

"Its you!!" Natalie shouted and chased after fake anna in the hallway. She cornered her when anna said, "you wont be able to defeat me, i AM you! I can mess with your mind and i can kill you without a weapon!!" And suddenly disappeared. Natalie cheered cause she thought she defeated her. She went into the main hall to see everyone was fine and she sighed in relief. She saw a violin and thought it would be a good idea to play a song. She took a violin and she started playing song of the caged bird by Lindsey stirling. While she was playing, knives were falling to the ground and trying to hit her. She was a bit scared but she let herself immerse into the song and she was avoiding them!

Nobody could see it.  
Nobody would believe her.

Then suddenly came into the room... Another natalie????

I thought she was dead...

"That bitch is a fake!!" She shouted and everyone stared at Natalie.

Another bracelet...

"Someone needs to get that bitch out of here! She tried to kill me and she kidnapped Bella and nikki!" The real Natalie laughed and she said, "the real Natalie knows the correct order of what happened!! Also, the bracelet is the only thing giving you power!" Fake Natalie was startled, "power? What the hell are you..." Natalie took a sword and sliced the bracelet off. The second it was off, her hand and her face's veins were really visible and her face started wrinkling like an old person. She fell to the ground and reached for the bracelet. Her body was decaying into dust.

intodied.

"I told you it wasn't me! The girl with the hallucinations is the one who knows the truth!" She shouted. Everyone just stared at the pile of dust. "Fuck you evil person!" Grace shouted. Complete silence and then everyone cheered! The masquerade ball went on happier than ever and then Brandon came up to Natalie and said, "nice wait so someone disguised as you tried to kill you?" Natalie nodded. "So like do you want to actually dance together and then see how it goes from there?" Natalie put her hand out and Brandon took it. Everyone had a great time.

Then everyone decided to remember this day, they should take a big fat selfie.

 

Hmm... Something seems wrong....... Is.... It....


End file.
